


Buon Compleanno, Alexander!

by kate_kate



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe Human, F/M, M/M, Riunione di famiglia, Sorpresa, doni misteriosi, festa di compleanno, primo incontro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Il 40esimo compleanno di Alec comincia in modo normale. Fino a quando riceve un dono misterioso consegnato da un bellissimo fattorino. E da qui la faccenda si fa sempre più curiosa fino a quando Bat non trova la soluzione. Ma non è forse questo il più bel modo di cominciare una relazione?





	Buon Compleanno, Alexander!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday, Alexander.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618588) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 

> In questa storia tutti sono un po' più grandi. E Luke e Maryse sono i genitori di tutti.
> 
> Una spassosa piccola storia di Maria @Atowncalledmalec per il compleanno di Alec Lightwood.

Alec Lightwood stava cercando di destreggiarsi tra i panini e le tazze di caffè che sorreggeva mentre infilava la chiave nella serratura della porta principale del suo appartamento. Gettando il mazzo delle chiavi sulla consolle, si tolse gli stivali e attraversò il soggiorno. Si lasciò cadere sul divano e posò il pranzo sul tavolino. 

Stracciando contento la carta per arrivare al sandwich, tirò fuori il telefono per controllare la segreteria telefonica, la mise in viva voce e iniziò a ingozzarsi di tacchino ed emmental più contorno.

_“Ehi, fratellone. Vieni per le sei. Non fare tardi. E indossa qualcosa di carino. "_

Alec roteò gli occhi prima di ascoltare il messaggio successivo, sempre della sorella.

_"E non provarci nemmeno a mangiare qualcosa prima di venire qui."_

Alec abbassò lo sguardo sul suo panino, provando un attimo di senso di colpa. Sua sorella lo aspettava a casa sua alle sei, affamato e pronto a ingozzarsi. Quella era la ragione per cui stava mangiando il panino. 

Il disagio scomparve rapidamente, col morso successivo. Arrivare a casa di Izzy affamati significava andarsene affamati. Non avrebbe saputo cucinare neppure per salvarsi la vita. Lui non era nemmeno sicuro di come i suoi figli fossero ancora vivi.

_“Oh, e ti voglio bene. Buon compleanno, Mi Hermano.” _Fu il contenuto di un terzo messaggio.

Ogni anno, un membro della sua famiglia con il proprio partner si assumeva la responsabilità di organizzare una festa per il suo compleanno, come se lui fosse un triste ragazzo solo, e ogni quattro anni, era il turno di Izzy e di suo marito Simon. Il che significava dover cenare prima.

Per Alec quell’anno era un traguardo speciale, il grande 4-0. Senza dubbio avevano organizzato una grande festa, completa di buffet di immangiabili schifezze. Non che lui lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.

Alec diede un altro morso a quello che chiamava il suo Sandwich del Compleanno Bisestile quando sentì un bussare alla porta e quindi spense la segreteria telefonica. Quasi si soffocò, riuscendo a malapena ad inghiottire il boccone elefantiaco, mentre attraversava la stanza e apriva la porta.

_Che figo! _Urlò ad Alec il suo proprio cervello mentre dava uno sguardo prolungato allo splendido giovane asiatico che aveva bussato alla sua porta. 

I capelli neri dell’uomo erano rasati ai lati e più lunghi in alto - elegantemente sistemati a cresta. Aveva gli occhi più belli che Alec avesse mai visto, marrone scuro, con una sottile spolverata di ombretto nero e di eyeliner sulle palpebre. I pantaloni scuri e la polo nera lasciavano intendere un corpo muscoloso, qualche centimetro più basso del metro e novanta di Alec.

Alec non sapeva bene perché il logo sulla maglietta dell’uomo gli fosse così familiare, due fiori con gli steli intrecciati a forma di cuore, ma sul cartellino con il nome si leggeva “**_Magnus”. _**Il giovane teneva in mano una rosa rossa e un mucchietto di piccole buste. O almeno, le aveva tenute in mano fino a quando non erano rovinate a terra in una pioggia bianca.

Magnus si affrettò a raccogliere le buste che aveva lasciato cadere. Chi non lo avrebbe fatto, di fronte alla bellezza che aveva aperto la porta? Mentre si tirava in piedi, lasciò che il suo sguardo scorresse sul corpo di quell’uomo, per poi fissarsi sugli splendidi occhi che lo guardavano stupefatti; nocciola, circondata da folte ciglia e piccole rughe di gioia. I capelli neri e disordinati facevano tenerezza, mentre la corta barba non rasata era sexy!

"Alexander Lightwood?" chiese Magnus quando si fu ripreso. Per quanto fosse un comportamento non professionale, non poté fare a meno di contemplare il signor Lightwood ancora una volta. La sua mente ebbe un sussulto quando vide sul mento del giovane una chiazza di ciò che sperava fosse maionese. Si passò il pollice sul mento con un’occhiata significativa, osservando il signor Lightwood che si puliva.

"Sì. Uh, Alec. Alec Lightwood ”, disse Alec, asciugandosi i resti mortificanti del suo pranzo sui pantaloni prima di allungare la mano per stringere quella di Magnus. Invece di ricambiare, Magnus mise la rosa nel suo palmo teso, e lasciò che le sue dita dalle unghie perfettamente smaltate indugiassero per un momento prima di ritirarle.

Magnus si maledisse per non aver numerato le buste mentre le faceva su. I clienti avevano lasciato istruzioni molto specifiche, indicando anche che avrebbe dovuto consegnarle in un certo ordine. Adesso era impossibile. Erano cadute in disordine quando gli erano sfuggite. Poiché le buste sembravano tutte uguali, ne scelse una a caso.

“Grazie?” disse Alec incerto quando Magnus gli porse in silenzio una delle buste e si voltò per andarsene. Sembrava più una domanda. "Aspetta", disse, uscendo nell’atrio, ma Magnus continuò a camminare.

Scomparve dietro l'angolo, lasciando Alec lì in piedi, a fissare il fiore e il biglietto che aveva in mano. Quando fu chiaro che Magnus non sarebbe tornato indietro, chiuse la porta e tornò sul divano.

Quando tirò fuori il biglietto, metà curioso e metà deluso dal fatto che il ragazzo fosse sparito, tutto divenne confuso. Il biglietto all'interno della busta aveva una sola lettera scritta in un elegante corsivo:

X

Alec lo girò per controllare l'altro lato ma sul cartoncino non c’era altro. Decidendo che qualcuno stava giocandogli uno stupido scherzo, lasciò cadere il fiore sul tavolo e tornò al suo sandwich e ai messaggi vocali. Rivivendo nella mente il fugace ma imbarazzante incontro con Magnus, mentre la voce di sua madre risuonava nella stanza.

_“Alec, buon compleanno! Non riesco a credere che il mio ragazzo più grande abbia già 40 anni. Mi sento così vecchia. E non ho nemmeno un tuo nipotino da godermi. "_

Alec represse un sospiro, pensando con nostalgia ai giorni in cui la sua più grande preoccupazione era fare _coming out_ con i suoi genitori. Più invecchiava, più sua madre insisteva che lui si trovasse un marito e cominciasse ad adottare abbastanza figli da formare una squadra di calcio. Il marito di lei, Luke, venne in suo soccorso al telefono.

_“Lascia stare quel ragazzo, Maryse. Si sistemerà quando sarà pronto. ”_

_“Noi non stiamo diventando più giovani! Quando verrà il suo momento i suoi figli giocheranno con le foto sulle nostre tombe ... "_

Il messaggio si interruppe con un suono acuto. 

Alec gemette. Maryse gli chiedeva sempre dei nipoti, dimenticando convenientemente di averne già altri cinque dei suoi fratelli. 

Izzy e Simon avevano due gemelle di nove anni, Sofia e Rebecca.

Suo fratello Jace e la sua ragazza Clary avevano tre figli; una figlia di due anni, Grace, un figlio di quattro, Oliver, mentre il maggiore, James, ne aveva undici. 

Perfino il suo fratello minore, Max, e il suo fidanzato, Declan, stavano adottando una bambina. La piccola Jessica sarebbe arrivata da un giorno all’altro, portando il totale a sei. Non che Max avesse detto a Maryse di essere finalmente il prossimo della lista. Lui e Declan stavano aspettando di fare una sorpresa al resto della famiglia.

_Siamo rimasti solo io e Maia, _pensò Alec. Lui non era l'unico che Maryse stesse scocciando. Sua sorella, Maia, riceveva le stesse pressioni in ogni occasione disponibile. 

La loro famiglia era un gran miscuglio di persone, ma tutti si amavano come se fossero parenti di sangue. Jace era il figlio di un amico di famiglia, adottato prima che Maryse e il loro padre, Robert, divorziassero. 

I genitori di Maia l'avevano abbandonata da bambina e lei era finita nel giro degli affidi. Luke, che lavorava in polizia, l'aveva beccata per una serie di piccoli reati, e poi aveva finito per chiederne l’affido lui stesso. Quando Luke e Maryse si erano sposati quindici anni prima, l’avevano adottata ufficialmente.

Un altro messaggio di Maryse interruppe le fantasticheria di Alec.

_"Voglio solo che tu sia felice. Ti voglio bene. Ci vediamo stasera."_

Questa volta il sospiro gli sfuggì. La sua famiglia si comportava come se lui fosse un eterno scapolo. Solo perché era passato un anno da quando aveva avuto una relazione seria, si comportavano come se pensassero che sarebbe morto solo. Chiunque portasse a casa, veniva trattato come un secondo Gesù, colui che l’avrebbe salvato da una vita di infelicità e solitudine. 

Tranne che Alec non era né solo né infelice. Certo, avere un ragazzo era una bella cosa, ma aveva i suoi amici e la sua famiglia, e qualche occasionale avventura. 

Un altro bussare alla porta, quando aveva finito il suo sandwich, lo fece voltare di colpo. Attraversando di nuovo la stanza, sbirciò attraverso lo spioncino, e il suo stomaco ebbe un piccolo sussulto quando vide che il ragazzo delle consegne dei fiori era tornato. Pulendosi la bocca con l’orlo della camicia per ogni evenienza, aprì la porta.

"Signor Lightwood, ecco che ci incontriamo di nuovo.” sorrise Magnus, tenendo in mano una seconda rosa rossa e una busta. Si prese un momento per ispezionare il signor Lightwood un po' più da vicino, notando la piccola ruga in mezzo alla fronte del giovane. Quell’espressione confusa lo faceva apparire adorabile.

“Aspetti, chi le manda?” chiese Alec, allungando la mano per afferrare il braccio di Magnus quando il fattorino fece per allontanarsi di nuovo. Ora che poteva osservarlo più da vicino, notò una traccia di capelli grigi nelle ciocche di Magnus, e si chiese se fossero naturali o colorati. Magnus portava intorno agli occhi le tracce di profonde risate e intorno alla bocca aveva altre piccole rughe.

Alec decise che aveva probabilmente la sua stessa età, forse qualcosa di più. Era bellissimo.

“Temo di non poterne discutere. Riservatezza.” disse Magnus con un cenno della mano libera, ritirando il braccio, benché non troppo velocemente, dalla stretta di Alec.

"Ma ..." Alec riusciva a malapena a concentrarsi, troppo impegnato a fissare nella sua mente il gesto aggraziato della mano di Magnus. "Aspetti!" esclamò quando Magnus si voltò per avviarsi lungo l’atrio. La camminata di quell’uomo era piena di grazia come il gesto della sua mano. E il suo culo era un'opera d'arte. 

Tirando fuori dalla seconda busta un altro biglietto, Alec lo fissò. Era misterioso come il primo. Una lettera, nella stessa elegante scrittura di prima, su una carta bianca altrimenti vuota. 

I

Tutto qui. Questo era tutto quello che c'era.

Sbattendo la porta di casa, Alec attraversò la stanza e sollevò il telefono. Scorrendo i suoi contatti, trovò il numero di suo fratello e lo compose, aspettando a malapena il suo “ciao” prima di buttare lì la domanda. 

“Jace, mi hai mandato dei fiori?” chiese, pensando che Jace gli stesse giocando un tiro.

_“Perché dovrei inviarti dei fiori? Ti ho comprato un orologio per il tuo compleanno. Tanti auguri, comunque” _fu la risposta di Jace, seguita rapidamente dalla voce di Clary in sottofondo, che lo rimproverava per avergli rivelato quale fosse il dono.

"Uh, grazie", disse Alec, aspettando che finissero di litigare prima di spiegare cosa era successo. Mentre parlava, guardò fuori dalla finestra, individuando un furgone con sul lato lo stesso logo della polo di Magnus.

Quasi perse la successiva risposta di Jace, guardando Magnus aprire la porta laterale del furgone e prendere un fiore rosso. Lo vide appoggiarsi al veicolo e, socchiudendo gli occhi, si rese conto che Magnus stava controllando l'ora sul suo orologio, prima di riuscire a registrare le parole di Jace.

"Cosa?" sussultò, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla finestra.

_“Ho detto, stasera chiederò a Clary di sposarmi. Puoi portare l'anello? ” _glistava sussurrando Jace al telefono.

"Era ora! L'ho finito mesi fa! ”disse Alec, sorridendo mentre sbirciava di nuovo fuori. Magnus era ancora lì, a controllare l'orologio.

_“Lo so, stavo solo aspettando il momento giusto. Quando fossimo stati tutti insieme. "_

"Siamo insieme tutti i giorni". Alec si accigliò scuotendo la testa.

_“Non al lavoro, stupido! Cosa c'è di romantico in questo? ” _

Alec poteva praticamente vedere Jace alzare gli occhi al cielo. La sua attenzione, tuttavia, fu catturata dal vedere Magnus raddrizzarsi e iniziare a muovere verso il suo edificio. 

_"Merda, Clary sta arrivando ... Izzy ha prenotato un catering per stasera, quindi non mangiare nulla prima di venire."_

“Cosa?” chiese Alec, attraversando la stanza per sbirciare dallo spioncino. Lo stomaco gli si contorse quando vide Magnus percorrere il pianerottolo verso la sua porta. L'ultima cosa che sentì prima che Jace riattaccasse fu ancora una volta Clary che lo sgridava per aver chiacchierato troppo. Il bussare alla porta non gli diede il tempo di percepire le parole di saluto di Jace.

“Magnus, vero?” chiese Alec salutandolo mentre apriva la porta. Quando il fattorino annuì, gli chiese: “Puoi darmi solo una traccia? Per favore? Non c'è nome sui biglietti. "

Magnus serrò le labbra, ragionando se valesse la pena di rischiare la reputazione della sua ditta. Un suggerimento non poteva far male. “Forse ha un paio di ammiratori segreti, signor Lightwood. Posso certamente capire perché. "

"Alec", corresse lui automaticamente, mentre il suo cervello andava a 100 all'ora cercando di capire se Magnus stesse flirtando con lui. Anzi, ci stava sicuramente provando. E lui non poteva negare di star facendo la stessa cosa. Un’altra volta. 

"Alec," disse Magnus, porgendogli una rosa rossa e un terzo biglietto. “Usi molto le mani nel tuo lavoro, Alec?” gli chiese quando una delle dita callose di Alec sfiorò le sue, facendogli venire la pelle d'oca.

“Sono un gioielliere. Tutta la mia famiglia è nel campo. Possediamo un negozio a pochi isolati di distanza ", rispose Alec. Anni di lucidatura di pietre preziose gli avevano lasciato le dita callose.

Alec e Izzy erano specializzati nella gioielleria, Jace si occupava di orologi, Clary gestiva il negozio, Max era il loro incaricato degli acquisti, Simon il loro commercialista e Maia e Declan lavoravano nel reparto vendite. Il negozio era della famiglia di Maryse da generazioni. Lei li aveva addestrati tutti personalmente prima di andare in pensione.

"Forse conosco il posto?" chiese Magnus, adocchiando il bell'orologio di Alec e la coppia di anelli che indossava. Nessuna fede o anello di fidanzamento, osservò. 

"I gioiellieri Trueblood?" suggerì Alec. Notò che Magnus indossava delle collane sotto la camicia e alcuni anelli adornavano le sue dita. Belle dita. C’erano anelli su tutte tranne l'anulare. Non che gli importasse controllare se Magnus fosse impegnato o no.

“Ne ho sentito parlare ma non ci sono mai stato prima. Dovrò venire a dare un’occhiata, qualche volta,” disse Magnus facendogli l'occhiolino prima di girare sui tacchi.

Alec gemette, desiderando battere la testa contro la porta quando vide Magnus scomparire di nuovo. Strappando la busta, corse un’altra volta alla finestra, per vedere cosa stesse facendo, sentendosi molto simile ad una palla finita fuori campo in una partita di tennis.

Magnus stava di nuovo rovistando nella parte posteriore del furgone. Abbassandosi per nascondersi alla sua vista, osservandolo voltarsi e guardare in alto verso il suo palazzo, si accontentò di fissare il biglietto, non volendo essere sorpreso a spiarlo.

D

Si grattò la testa, cercando di decifrare il significato di quei biglietti. O di capire da chi potessero venire. Un altro sguardo fuori dalla finestra e vide Magnus ancora una volta in attesa vicino al suo furgone, controllando l'orologio. Niente aveva senso. Ma non poteva lamentarsi troppo, visto che sembrava stare per ricevere un'altra visita da Magnus.

La porta d'ingressoche si apriva fece voltare Alec su se stesso. “Oh, sei tu,” mormorò quando Maia scivolò nell’appartamento, ancora con i pantaloncini del pigiama, la felpa di Blade runner e le pantofole, i capelli raccolti in una sciarpa.

"Anch'io ti voglio bene," borbottò Maia prima che un enorme sbadiglio prendesse il sopravvento. Si avvicinò al fratello adottivo, gli infilò in mano un biglietto e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia prima di cadere sul divano.

“I piedi!” esclamò Alec quando vide Maia appoggiarli sul suo tavolino da caffè, buttando quasi giù tutto nel mentre. “Ti sei appena alzata?” le chiese, aggrondandosi un po’ quando Maia si rifiutò di togliere i piedi dal tavolo.

“Ho fatto un turno all’Hunter's Moon ieri sera dopo il lavoro. Non ho chiuso fino alle quattro di stamattina. Sai quanto ci metto a prendere sonno quando torno a casa, ” disse Maia, adocchiando le rose sul tavolino quando fu riuscita ad aprire gli occhi.

"Lavori troppo", disse Alec distrattamente, guardando ancora Magnus fuori dalla finestra, il suo biglietto d'auguri dimenticato.

"Proprio tu lo dici", ribatté Maia. Alec lavorava tanto quanto lei, rimanendo al negozio ore dopo che gli altri erano tornati a casa. Inoltre, lei stava mettendo soldi da parte per l’università. L’attività di famiglia era molto bella, ma non teneva in considerazione la sua passione per la biologia marina. "Cosa sta succedendo? Ho sentito la tua porta aprirsi e chiudersi tipo tre volte nell'ultima ora ”, gli chiese. 

Si illuminò alla vista del sandwich e della tazza di caffè sul tavolino. _Colazione! p_ensò, anche se erano le tre del pomeriggio. 

"Qualcuno mi ha mandato dei fiori", disse Alec voltandosi a guardare Maia che afferrava il panino e il caffè che le aveva comprato. Un brivido lo percorse mentre la guardava attraversare la sua cucina e mettere il cibo e il caffè nel forno a microonde. Lei aveva la sua cucina, nel suo appartamento, dall'altra parte del pianerottolo, ma continuava a venire a mangiare lì in ogni occasione disponibile. 

"C’è insalata e maionese in quel panino", esclamò Alec, rabbrividendo al pensiero di insalata floscia e maionese calda.

"Ha un sapore migliore quando il formaggio si scioglie".Maia scrollò le spalle: non aveva bisogno di chiedere cosa c'era nel suo panino, Alec era l'unico che si fosse mai ricordato di ciò che le piaceva. Jace insisteva sul fatto che tutti adoravano le polpette alla marinara tanto quanto lui e Izzy dimenticava sempre i sottaceti. Max invece si rifiutava persino di comprare da mangiare in quel posto. 

Maia non si disturbò a prendere un piatto, portando il panino e il caffè sul tavolino ancora nel loro incarto. Ma un piatto apparve prima ancora che potesse posare il tutto. Non aveva nemmeno visto Alec muoversi. Addentando il suo sandwich fissò incuriosita le tre rose sul tavolo accanto al suo piatto, prima che un bussare alla porta attirasse la sua attenzione.

“Ehi, stavo per berlo!” ringhiò Maia a bocca piena quando Alec afferrò il suo caffè dal tavolo, appena fuori dalla portata della sua mano.

"C'è del caffè solubile nel barattolo", disse Alec da sopra la spalla. Accettò con gioia la rosa e il biglietto non appena ebbe aperto la porta e offrì a Magnus il caffè da asporto in cambio. “Latte di soia?” chiese, sorridendo quando Magnus batté le palpebre.

"Grazie, Alexander," disse Magnus, accettando il caffè che gli stava porgendo, un po' sorpreso dal gesto gentile. Ne bevve un sorso: sapeva di piedi, ma era il pensiero che contava. "Dovresti metterli in un vaso", disse, accennando alle rose che erano state lasciate sul tavolino dietro Alec. 

Magnus si afflosciò appena alla vista di una bella donna in pigiama che lo fissava. Aveva la bocca spalancata, offrendogli una spettacolare vista del suo pranzo.

"Forse i fiori arrivano dalla tua ragazza", disse Magnus, accennando alla donna, sorridendole. Veramente, dalle poche parole che si erano scambiati, aveva pensato che Alec fosse interessato.

"Rag ... lei?" chiese Alec, indicandola col pollice. “Ugh, no! È mia sorella ”, disse con un brivido di disgusto. “E anche se non lo fosse, non è il mio tipo. Troppo _femminile_ ", aggiunse, sottolineando la parte in cui si parlava di “femmine”.

Magnus si chiese perché avesse provato un simile sollievo quando Alec aveva detto che la donna era sua sorella. Spostò lo sguardo dalla carnagione pallida di Alec a quella caffellatte della donna e poi di nuovo su di lui, prima di scrollare le spalle. La sua famiglia era formata da una bellissima donna di colore e da sua figlia, da un anziano e burbero uomo bianco e da un ancora più scontroso ragazzino messicano doc. Lui era asiatico. La famiglia è formata da chi si ama.

“Potrei ancora prenderti a calci in culo”, borbottò Maia, spingendo Alec da parte per presentarsi, quando capì che lui non lo avrebbe fatto. "Maia", disse, stringendo la mano del fattorino.

“Magnus. Chiedo scusa per l’equivoco ”, rispose lui, sorridendo quando Maia fece il gesto di scusarsi. "Beh, è stato un piacere conoscerti, Maia", disse prima di voltarsi.

Alec voleva invitare Magnus ad entrare, ma sapeva che non si sarebbe salvato se lo avesse fatto di fronte a Maia. Soprattutto se lei avesse deciso di chiamare Izzy e Clary. Poteva già vederla fregarsi le mani dalla soddisfazione. 

Il più discretamente possibile, Alec si avvicinò alla finestra, sbirciando fuori quando Maia fu tornata al suo panino. L'ultimo biglietto, scoprì dopo una rapida occhiata, era simile agli altri.

B

Altri quattro biglietti, accompagnati da altre quattro rose rosse, arrivarono successivamente a intervalli di venti minuti. Ogni volta, attraversava praticamente la stanza di corsa per riceverli, mentre Maia lo guardava con crescente divertimento, prendendolo in giro senza pietà ogni volta che chiudeva la porta.

La collezione di cartoncini era cresciuta, ognuno di essi riportante una lettera diversa nella stessa elegante scrittura. 

A, O, G, R 

Magnus aveva persino portato un vaso ad una delle consegne, affermando che i suoi fiori non dovevano essere messi nel bicchiere da birra che Alec aveva suggerito.

Non appena Magnus ebbe portato il nono fiore e il nono biglietto, e fu scomparso di nuovo nell’atrio, Alec guardò ancora fuori dalla finestra. Vedendo che Magnus non se ne andava, quasi trascinò Maia dall'altra parte del pianerottolo verso il suo appartamento. Voleva disperatamente conoscere Magnus ancora un po' e scoprire chi lo aveva mandato. Non c'era modo che potesse accadere in presenza di Maia.

"Aspetta ..." mormorò Maia, inciampando sulla soglia di casa. Si stava divertendo troppo per andarsene adesso.

"Non avrai tempo di prepararti per stasera se rimani qui", disse Alec prima di precipitarsi nel suo appartamento. Nemmeno lui però. Erano le quattro e mezza e non sapeva quante altre consegne aspettarsi. 

Lasciando aperta la porta d'ingresso, si precipitò in bagno e fece la doccia più veloce della sua vita. Tutto quello che sapeva era che aveva altri sette minuti prima che Magnus tornasse, se le consegne che aveva ricevuto fino a quel momento non fossero state le uniche.

Magnus tornò in perfetto orario; vide che la porta era spalancata e né Alec né Maia si vedevano da nessuna parte. La porta _era_ aperta così si strinse nelle spalle ed entrò nel soggiorno. Mise la nuova rosa nel vaso sul tavolino e vi appoggiò un nuovo biglietto prima di tornare verso l’uscita.

“Mi dispiace, la porta era ...” Magnus si interruppe di colpo quando Alec comparve nel soggiorno, gocciolante, indossando solo un asciugamano e col viso pieno di crema da barba. “Appuntamento galante?” gli domandò, mordendosi il labbro per impedirsi di ridere quando Alec strinse convulsamente a sé l'asciugamano, quasi rimettendoci un capezzolo e una striscia di peli del petto avendo nella mano destra il rasoio.

Alec cercò di dire a Magnus che era il suo compleanno, ma nella concitazionefinì per strozzarsi con una boccata di schiuma da barba. Aveva avuto intenzione di vestirsi prima che Magnus tornasse.

"Dovresti tenere la barba, ti sta bene," disse Magnus prima di dirigersi verso la porta.

"Aspetta! Dannazione! ” imprecò Alec, inciampando su una delle scarpe di Maia prima di rendersi conto che Magnus era sparito. Il ragazzo era svelto! Si precipitò alla finestra, calmandosi quando vide Magnus prendere un'altra rosa rossa dal furgone. 

Corse in camera sua, pulendosi nel mentre dalla crema da barba con l’asciugamano. Un altro giorno senza rasarsi non lo avrebbe ucciso. Afferrò gli abiti che aveva già scelto per la sera, un paio di jeans attillati blu scuro, una camicia blu marino e una giacca di pelle nera, e si infilò il tutto alla svelta, imprecando perché era ancora umido.

Alec arrivò giusto in tempo per controllare i messaggi sul telefono, mentre emergeva nel soggiorno, vestito e calzato, e inondandosi di acqua di colonia lungo la strada.

** _Jace: _ ** _Da chi arrivano_ _ i fiori?_

** **

** _Mamma: _ ** _il bel fattorino è ancora lì? xx_

** _Izzy: _ ** _Non fare tardi! _

** _Izzy: _ ** _xx_

** _Clary: _ ** _Per favore, non fare tardi, Izzy ci sta stressando xo_

Alec adocchiò la chat di famiglia scoprendo che Maia aveva informato tutti di Magn ... cioè, dei fiori. "Fantastico!" borbottò, sprofondando nel divano. Notando gli ultimi due biglietti, li controllò.

T, E

Aggiungendoli almucchietto dei precedenti, e continuando a non capirci niente, Alec alzò lo sguardo e vide Magnus che indugiava sulla soglia. "Perché porti i fiori ogni venti minuti?" chiese, alzandosi per prendere l'ultima consegna.

"Era quello che dicevano le istruzioni", rispose Magnus, mentre con lo sguardo percorreva il corpo di Alec. Accidenti, il ragazzo si è messo in tiro! _Sexy!!! _Il suo cervello lo stava gridando, e la parola quasi gli stava sfuggendo dalle labbra.

“Il tuo capo non si arrabbierà? Sei qui da tre ore, più o meno”disse Alec, gettando sul tavolino da caffè l’ultimo cartoncino senza leggerla. Magnus non aveva cose migliori da fare che stare fuori dal suo appartamento per tre ore? "Perché non le hai consegnate tutte in una volta?" chiese.

"No, il mio capo non si arrabbierà con me," ridacchiò Magnus, fermo sulla soglia in modo da poter apprezzare ancora per un po' la visione che aveva davanti. Sollevò un sopracciglio e continuò. "Sono io il capo. Il mio assistente ha preso l'ordine da due donne. La richiesta era che venissi personalmente, consegnandoti un fiore e un biglietto ogni venti minuti. Questo è tutto quello che so."

"Ma perché l'hai fatto?" domandò Alec, avvicinandosi un pochino. “Avresti potuto prendere l'ordine e assegnarlo a qualcun altro. Come lo avrebbero saputo le donne? ”. Scrollò le spalle.

“Non lo avrebbero saputo. Ma ero curioso. Le donne hanno pagato un extra. L'ho preso in considerazione, a dire il vero. Ma poi ho bussato alla porta ed eccoti lì, ”. Sorrise. Il tizio che aveva aperto la porta lo aveva incuriosito molto di più della strana richiesta.

“Quante altre consegne dovrei aspettarmi?” chiese Alec, sentendo qualcosa dentro di sé contrarsi quando Magnus si avviò alla porta.

"Una", disse Magnus prima di potersi trattenere. Avrebbe voluto dire una dozzina, ma gli rimanevano solo un fiore e un biglietto da consegnare. "Qual è l'occasione, comunque?" chiese.

"È il mio compleanno", rispose Alec, valutando se annullare tutto e invitare invece Magnus ad uscire con lui. Il ragazzo era bello e intrigante, e aveva catturato la sua attenzione come nessun altro, da molto tempo.

Magnus annuì prima di uscire. Aveva solo qualche minuto prima di dover effettuare la consegna finale.

Sparito Magnus, un nuovo messaggio trillò sul telefono di Alec. Voleva distrarsi dal senso di delusione che sentiva, ma quasi svenne quando vide il messaggio.

** _Max:_ ** _L'abbiamo appena presa, è finalmente nostra. La stiamo portando alla festa. Non è perfetta?_

Alec fissò l'immagine che il suo fratellino gli aveva inviato. Max e Declan sorridevano raggianti alla telecamera, un piccolo fagotto rosa seduto sul seggiolino fra di loro. La sua nuova nipotina. Passò il dito sull'immagine, stupito da quanto era perfetta.

Registrò a malapena la presenza al suo fianco fino a quando non alzò lo sguardo, mentre un profumo legnoso e muschiato gli riempiva il naso. La colonia di Magnus.

"Bellissima", accennò Magnus all'immagine sul telefono di Alec. Era rimasto così preso da non aver nemmeno notato che Magnus era tornato. "Questa è l'ultima", disse, consegnando l'ultima rosa rossa ad Alec, insieme all'ultima busta.

"Buon compleanno, Alexander," disse, estraendo una rosa rosa da dietro la schiena e consegnando anche quella.

Alec la fissò. Era rosa. Non andava affatto d’accordo con le rose rosse nel vaso. E Magnus aveva detto che ce n’era solo ancora una. "Questa è da parte tua?" chiese, alzando lo sguardo. Per scoprire che Magnus era sparito.

Alec si riscosse dal torpore che gli aveva annebbiato la mente da quando aveva ricevuto la foto della nipote. Mollò il telefono sul divano, uscì dall’appartamento di corsa e si lanciò lungo la sola rampa di scale. Una volta raggiunto il piano terra si precipitò fuori dall'edificio. Il furgone di Magnus aveva già raggiunto l'angolo, scomparendo dalla sua vista.

Alec avrebbe potuto seguirlo ma aveva lasciato le chiavi della macchina nell'appartamento. Si sarebbe preso a calci volentieri. Perché non aveva trascorso più tempo a parlare con il ragazzo? Alzò gli occhi quando sentì qualcuno chiamare il suo nome. Bat, il nuovo ragazzo di Maia.

“Ehi, Alec. Maia ha detto che sarei potuto venire stasera. Voleva presentarmi alla famiglia ”, disse quando Alec raggiunse il marciapiede.

"Certo, vieni su", disse Alec piano, incapace di distogliere i suoi pensieri da Magnus. Salì le scale, accompagnando silenzioso Bat nel suo appartamento.

Alec sapeva cosa stavano facendo i suoi fratelli. Sapevano che odiava essere al centro dell'attenzione, quindi avevano pensato di portare in famiglia delle novità, un nuovo partner, un nuovo figlio, una proposta di matrimonio, per allontanare lui dal centro della scena. Sarebbe stato loro grato, se non fosse stato così deluso dal fatto che Magnus fosse sparito.

"Bei fiori", disse Bat, incapace di pensare a qualcos’altro da dire. Alec sembrava giù di corda e già ti metteva un po’ a disagio quando sorrideva, figuriamoci con quell’espressione infelice sul viso.

Alec annuì, attraversando la stanza. Aprì le ultime due buste, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che stava ancora stringendo la rosa rosa quando si chinò per raccoglierle. Posando la rosa rosa nel vaso con le altre, lanciò un'occhiata ai biglietti.

N, A.

"Non ha senso," borbottò, girando i cartoncini. Non c'era niente. Nessuna spiegazione. Solo altre due carte a caso con altre due lettere a caso. "Vado a vedere se Maia è pronta", disse, gettandoli sul tavolino con gli altri.

Ovviamente, Maia era bellissima nel suo vestito giallo brillante e sandali con il cinturino, con una borsetta abbinata, quando Alec si infilò nel suo appartamento. I suoi riccioli naturali erano pettinati all’indietro e aveva un fiore dietro l'orecchio. "Bat è qui", disse lui.

Maia seguì Alec fuori, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé prima di entrare nell'appartamento di lui. “Dov'è Magnus?” chiese, vedendo il vaso pieno ma nessun fattorino.

"Andato", disse Alec, incapace di nascondere la delusione nella sua voce. Si voltò quando Maia gli fece un piccolo sorriso e si diede da fare con profumo e rossetto.

“Chi è il tuo appuntamento?” chiese Bat ad Alec prima di alzarsi per baciare la sua bella ragazza sulla guancia.

"Eh?" fece Alec. Abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo quando Bat glielo indicò. Tutti i biglietti erano stati sistemati in ordine.

**BRING A DATE XO** (*porta un fidanzato XO)

"È un anagramma?" chiese Alec, grattandosi mentalmente il didietro. Un colpo alla porta lo fece voltare in tempo per vedere un enorme mazzo di fiori fluttuare sulla soglia. Ma rimase ancora una volta deluso quando un viso, che non era di Magnus, fece capolino da dietro.

"Ho una consegna per il signor Lightwood"

Alec fece un passo in avanti e prese i fiori, un tripudio di colori, dalle braccia della donna e firmò la ricevuta. Lei gli porse una busta e si allontanò.

"Cosa dice il biglietto?" chiese Maia, prendendo da Alec l'enorme mazzo di fiori di campo in modo che lui potesse aprire la busta. I fiori erano meravigliosi ma lei poteva vedere la delusione negli occhi di suo fratello.

"Dice: 'Non Maia, lei non conta'", rispose Alec, leggendo il biglietto ad alta voce. I single della famiglia tendevano ad andare assieme alle riunioni familiari. Ora c’era solo lui, di single.

"Carino", sbuffò Maia. Stava quasi per gettare i fiori nella spazzatura quando notò il messaggio sul retro del biglietto, indicandolo ad Alec. 

“'Questi sono per lui'”, lesse Alec ad alta voce, più confuso che mai. _Che cazzo? _L'unico ‘lui’ che poteva vedere era Bat. 

“Merda, faremo tardi!” urlò Maia guardando l'orologio. Erano le 5.45. Infilando i fiori sotto il braccio, afferrò Bat e si precipitò verso la porta.

Alec afferrò il telefono e le chiavi della macchina prima di seguire la coppia. Chiuse casa e si precipitò giù per le scale trovando Maia e Bat già sul sedile posteriore della sua auto. Era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno, dopo quella giornata così strana, deludere sua sorella dopo che aveva lavorato così duramente per organizzare quella bella cena per lui.

Distava solo due isolati dalla casa di pietra arenaria di Izzy quando un furgone, o più precisamente, il logo sul lato di un furgone, attirò la sua attenzione. Facendo stridere i freni, fermò l’auto di scatto fuori da un negozio. Guardò, avendo a malapena il coraggio di sperare, due uomini scaricare il furgone.

"Questi sono per lui", mormorò Alec, girandosi a guardare i fiori che Maia stringeva ancora. Ignorò le espressioni scioccate sui volti dei suoi passeggeri, facendo due più due e venendone fuori con un quattro grosso come una casa. _La ucciderò,_ pensò. Probabilmente dopo averla strizzata in un abbraccio.

Maia lasciò andare con gioia i fiori quando Alec glieli strappò praticamente di mano. Lo guardò scendere dal sedile del conducente, appiccicando il viso contro il finestrino per osservare.

“Magnus?” chiese Alec, avvicinandosi ai due uomini che stavano scaricando il furgone. All’esterno di un negozio di fiori. Non era solo un fioraio, veramente, vendeva un sacco di tipi di candele e lozioni fatte in casa, saponi e vasi, il logo del negozio impresso su ogni articolo.

Magnus era effettivamente uno dei due uomini, si rese conto Alec. Ma indossava jeans attillati neri, una camicia rossa e un gilet nero invece dell'uniforme che aveva indossato prima.

"Alexander? Cosa stai facendo qui? Pensavo che stessi uscendo a festeggiare” disse Magnus, incapace di reprimere la piccola vibrazione che sentiva nello stomaco, mentre si lisciava il gilet.

"Le due donne che ti hanno assunto, una di loro era verso i quarant’anni, capelli neri, formosa, un po' somigliante a me?" chiese Alec, con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto.

Magnus guardò Raphael, dandogli silenziosamente il permesso di infrangere la clausola di riservatezza. Era curioso quanto Alec, a dire il vero.

“Una di loro corrisponde a questa descrizione. Una certa signora Lewis, credo che la fattura sia stata emessa a suo nome” confermò Raphael, guardando il nuovo arrivato. Magnus non aveva smesso un attimo di parlare di lui, da quando era tornato dalla consegna. "L'altra era magra con i capelli rossi", aggiunse.

"Le ucciderò, quelle due", borbottò Alec sottovoce. Sapeva di aver già visto quel logo in passato. Era inciso praticamente su tutto ciò che Izzy possedeva. Adorava le cose che Magnus vendeva.

Alec rimase immobile, cercando di capire cosa intendessero fare sua sorella e sua cognata. Poi capì. _"Porta un fidanzato". 'Questi sono per lui_ '. Lo avevano incastrato. Con Magnus. "Perché sei sparito?" chiese, rivolgendosi di nuovo a lui.

"Perché mi piaci" Magnus scrollò le spalle. Non sapeva molto di quel giovane. Ma voleva conoscerlo.

"Ma non ha assolutamente senso". Alec si accigliò, la fronte corrugata per la confusione.

"Non mi permetto di farmi coinvolgere con i clienti", chiarì Magnus, mollando una gomitata a Raphael quando il suo assistente manifestò la sua irritazione sbuffando.

"Ma io non sono un cliente, sono un destinatario, niente di più", disse Alec, strisciando i piedi, desideroso di non avere un pubblico. Poteva sentire gli occhi di Maia e Bat bucargli la schiena. Per non parlare dell'amico di Magnus. "Io non ho pagato nulla, così tecnicamente non sono un cliente", osservò speranzoso.

"Ha ragione," disse Raphael, schivando ancora una volta il gomito di Magnus. Captando il suggerimento, tornò a scaricare il furgone, dando al suo capo/amico un po' di privacy. Origliando per tutto il tempo, ovviamente.

“Senti, lo so che ci siamo appena conosciuti ... ma stasera non ho un fidanzato con cui uscire. Ti piacerebbe venire con me? ” chiese Alec, porgendo speranzoso il mazzo di fiori di campo. "Tutta la mia famiglia sarà lì, ma mi piacerebbe davvero che tu venissi", pensò che fosse meglio avvertirlo onestamente, prima che tutta la sua famiglia saltasse addosso al ragazzo, al loro primo appuntamento.

"Io ... mi piacerebbe," disse Magnus, accettando i fiori. Venivano ovviamente da un concorrente, ma poteva scusare la cosa. Non succedeva tutti i giorni che qualcuno offrisse _a lui_ un mazzo di fiori. "Raphael, ti spiacerebbe ...?"

"Vai", intervenne Raphael, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di alzare lo sguardo dal suo lavoro.

Magnus seguì Alec fino alla sua auto, facendo un cenno a Maia e al suo amico sul sedile posteriore, mentre Alec teneva la portiera del passeggero aperta per lui. 

Alec non riuscì a impedire ad un sorriso stupido di aprirsi sul suo viso quando si arrampicò sul sedile del conducente e partì in direzione della casa di sua sorella. Non poteva nemmeno essere arrabbiato con lei e Clary. Magnus era seduto proprio lì, accanto a lui, e Alec aveva in programma di conoscere tutto quello che c'era da sapere su quel ragazzo.


End file.
